Display systems display an image or series of images on a display surface. In particular, each image is frequently made up of several sub-images. For example, some systems produce a red, a green, and a blue sub-image that are then combined to form a single, full-color image.
Recent designs have made use of lasers to provide light. Lasers frequently allow for the formation of relatively bright images. Such lasers frequently produce light with relatively high spatial coherence. Light produced by the lasers is frequently scattered by directing the light to a scattering member. Scattering members are often shaped so as to disperse the light over a larger area. The scattering members often have several “scattering centers” from which the incident light is scattered. Such designs frequently make use of several moving parts. Accordingly, such designs can be complicated and expensive.